


Of Towers and Magic

by TheBestRain19



Series: No War Should Be Fought Alone [3]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: One of our dear Ranger's better plans.





	Of Towers and Magic

Talion, as he was wont to do, was brooding. While he would usually be in deep thought over battle plans and defending and capturing fortresses, what gave him pause this time was an orc, wearing a very familiar set of armor. 

Barkh, the Tower.

When Talion first saw him, he actually did a double-take to make sure he wasn’t losing his mind. After all, the Tower of Sauron, the Black Captain, very nearly came close to beating Talion at his own game, almost Dominating him with his own foul magic. The only reason Talion had been able to overpower the Tower’s own power was because of his sheer rage at his enemy taking Ioreth’s form. Talion scowled, even now the thought made his blood boil.

The orc that had taken up the mantle of the Tower, though physically strong, was no master sorcerer like his predecessor. He was a stubborn thing, proven by the amount of shaming needed before Talion finally dominated him, but was no magician. Not yet, anyway.

The Ranger considered the choice he was about to make. If this experiment of his went awry, then he would have a very annoying creature to deal with. But if it went as he thought it would, then he would have a valuable subordinate. He would have to start small though, not giving him too much power at once, slow and steady. If the thing betrayed him… then he would have to be disposed of quickly.

Talion summoned Barkh to his presence, and gave him a long, hard stare. The orc looked calm, impressively so despite the pain that the armor he wore inflicted. It was impressive, very much so.

“My lord,” Barkh started, “what is it you need me to do?”

There was a small sigh from Talion before he asked Barkh, “What do you know of your predecessor, the first Tower?”

Barkh thought for a moment, then replied, “He wore this armor, and endured the constant pain it granted. He was durable, strong, and cunning. He showed no mercy, and served his lord faithfully, just as I will serve my own.”

The reverence in the orc’s voice intrigued him, as there was no envy or greed in his tone. Only a sincere desire to live up to his idol’s reputation. The Ranger could use this, would use this. 

“There is one part you are missing, Barkh,” the orc focused fully on him now, “the Tower was a powerful sorcerer, who wielded great and terrible power. He could drain the life force from his enemies, and force them to serve him. The Black Hand may have Sauron’s most trusted well-rounded Black Captain, but the Tower was the most terrifying sorcerer I faced before the Nazgûl. I would have you be the same to our own enemies.”

The armored orc grinned.

Talion smirked.


End file.
